They're Not You
by babygurl0506
Summary: Spoiler based. Mac and Stella discuss a decision he has to make. Smexy. Dedicated to my hurting SMACK fans. ONE SHOT


_**A/N:** Wow. Has it really been this long since I posted?!?!?! So sorry about that. Ha. Been doing a lot of projects and I have been sort of scattered after losing my best friend in a stupid fight. Sort of relative to Mac and Stella growing apart a little._

_But I was inspired by a friend to write this smexy little one shot about Mac and Stella and the spoilers for 6x22. I have taken a few of the lines of dialogue from one of my favorite films of all time "The Prince of Tides"… so be gentle. :P_

_**Dedicating this to Julia, Jenna, AiP, and Stardust585… cause we're all hurting right now.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING. NADA. ZIP. ZILCH. And I've been unBETAd_

**

* * *

**

"You don't have to do this…"

"Hell of a way to greet someone Mac," She smiled at him as he held the door open for her. She ducked under his arm and headed down the short hallway into his kitchen with the bag of Chinese food; setting it down on the counter and turning to him with a determined glint in her eyes she sighed and leaned her back against his counter, "You sounded upset on the phone… wanna tell me what's going on?"

He released a soft groan and ran his hand through his hair, directing his eyes to the floor and fighting to find an explanation. She tilted her head watching him for a few moments before pushing off from the counter and resting her fingers around his bicep, "Hey… Mac… we can figure this out. Whatever's going on, we can fix it, okay?"

She hesitated for a moment before rubbing his arm and cocking her head to catch his eyes. She offered a small smile of comfort and nodded to the food, then turned to unpack the bags, letting the topic of interest go for the time being. She froze as she felt him behind her and slowly turned her head to the side, grinning at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

He opened his mouth and shut it, "I need your advice."

"You're asking me for advice? YOU?" She turned and braced herself on the counter, "Spill it Taylor."

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly and sighed, "It's about a woman."

"Aubrey…" she offered a nod and tried not to choke on the other woman's name. She'd never been a fan of Aubrey's but, realistically, she could accept her. She was after all, a step up from Peyton Driscoll. Stella stifled a shudder at the thought of the British M.E. and nodded at him to continue.

He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the counter next to her, "I don't know what to do about her."

He licked his lips and continued after casting a quick glance at Stella, "It's not that I'm not attracted to her… I just…"

"Something's missing?" Her voice questioned softly, unsure if she'd chosen the correct phrase to fill-in his uncompleted thought. His subtle nod was all the assurance he offered and she released a quick breath of relief and thanks.

"You love her?"

He turned to her with evident disagreement etched into the plains of his face and she chuckled softly, holding her hands out, palms up indicating surrender. She smiled and leaned her side on the counter, so she was facing him.

"So where's the hesitation? If it's just about physical attraction and nothing more, why are you continuing?" She traced her eyes over his profile and licked her lips before taking a deep breath and leaning closer.

"Talk to me Mac. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Her fingers, almost against her own will, traced up his arm and shoulder to the back of his neck as she gently massaged his skin with her nails and fingertips. His eyes slipped shut and he sighed, dropping his head forward and swallowing hard, enjoying her closeness before moving away slightly and turning to brace his hands on the counter.

"She's not enough. I want more. I don't… I can't have it. I will never have what I want." He gripped the counter tightly and looked at her, "And I don't know how to let her down without breaking her."

She gave a nod and ran her nails through her hair, down the curve of her neck, then crossed her arms, "I don't know what to tell you Mac. I don't know her well enough to tell you how to do that. If it were me…" she closed her eyes at the insinuation that they'd ever be together and sighed, "I'd want you to be honest. I'd want to know what was the cause… and I'd want to know before I was allowed to think that anything more was going to develop."

He looked up at her and saw the depth in her eyes, an uncommunicated thought that he wasn't privy to. He slowly pushed off the counter and took a step towards her, "Stella…"

She turned her back to him and quickly busied herself with the lukewarm food, needing the distraction, craving the monotonous task of unpacking the bags. She dropped the plastic bag into the garbage and closed her eyes as his hand gently grasped her wrist.

"When we had come back from Greece… I was planning on…" she studied her feet and waited for him to continue before trying to tug her hand from him, unsuccessfully.

"Stell, it breaks my heart that I can't be the one who makes you happy."

She lifted her eyes to his and shrugged, "No one ever said you couldn't be Mac. You set those boundaries, and until you're ready to release yourself from them, there's nothing I can do."

He sighed and turned her body slightly, pulling her close to him and burying his head in her curls, "Let me warn you, the thought of falling in love terrifies me."

She slid her hands up his back and hugged him tight to her, her lips brushing his jugular as she spoke back in a hushed whisper, "I'm not going to hurt you Mac."

She grinned as his lips trailed down her neck and across her chest then moved up to her mouth to swallow her soft whimpers of delight as he held her tight to the hardening planes of his body.

She pulled back and studied him, slowing the moment down by tracing the curves of his face with her fingertips, "You know, I… I feel like I've been paralyzed for the last God knows how many years."

Her fingertips moved over his lips and he pressed a kiss to them gently and stroked her back, letting his fingertips graze the skin at the bottom of her shirt and smiling as she wriggled slightly at the touch with a grin spreading over her lips.

"These last few months have been the hardest; fighting something that was so clearly right, holding back because of so many things." She sighed softly and shrugged, "And yet, everyday it's always the same thing… I hear you coming down the hall, towards my office, and I can't stop smiling."

He gave her a warm smile, and leaned in, brushing his lips over hers, "I don't want you to ever stop smiling."

His body guided her back to the counter and trapped her against it as he ground his hips into hers, then pulled her leg to rest around his hip. Her voice choked out softly, "Mac… are you sure?"

He nodded as he kissed down her chest and slowly removed her top and bra, his hands tracing the curves of her torso. She gasped softly as his mouth closed around her pert nipple while his hand teased the other breast.

He lifted his head and kissed her before helping her wrap her other leg around him and setting her on top of the counter. She chuckled and pulled back enough to mutter against his lips, "Here?"

He murmured his agreement and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them off her body with the black lace covering her privates and dropping them on the floor behind him as she divested him of his clothing, clawing and pushing at the fabric to get him rid of them as fast as possible.

He ran his hand through her hair as he pulled her to the edge of the counter and tested her readiness for him. She groaned softly and whimpered at the loss of his warmth until she felt his warm, wet breath against her inner thigh. She reached behind her, grasping at the wood cupboard doors and dragging her nails against them as he tasted her and teased her with his fingers.

She felt white hot electricity burn through her veins and then pool in the pit of her stomach as he took her over the edge the first time, before moving up her body and kissing her hard, battling her for her own taste. She cried out softly as he slid into her the first time and raked her nails over his back, his name tumbling off her lips like a prayer.

He gasped her name as they moved together and he gripped her hips tightly in his hands, releasing the grip slightly at her whimper, he'd never want to hurt; never want to mare the perfect olive skin that he craved for so long.

With one final gasp of his name she fell over the abyss a second time, and as she came down from her high she heard his shudder a breath of her name and release inside her. She caught him as he slumped into her arms and panted softly.

She chuckled as he pulled back and she fully got to see just how much damage she'd done to his hair. "This is a good look for you." He rolled his eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad you came here."

She grinned and nodded, still clinging to him and holding him gently, "You're not kicking me out are you?"

He laughed softly and kissed the top of her head, "God no…"

She gazed out the window later that evening, wrapped in his shirt and sipping a glass of red wine. Movement in an apartment in the building across from them caught her eye and she froze as she saw a very familiar woman move across her plane of vision. She tensed slightly watching her and knew the man with his arms wrapped around her abdomen had seen her too.

She turned her head slightly and watched as he moved away from her and grabbed his phone. She swallowed slightly and quickly changed into her own clothing, moving to the door as he muttered a soft curse about her changing her number.

He glanced up hearing his front door close and looked around the room. "Shit."

She forced herself to not turn around and kept waiting for the elevator before two arms circled around her and turned her around, "What are you doing?"

Her eyes burned into his as she shook her head, "That's why she's not enough isn't it. That's why I'm not enough. You just love Peyton more than both of us."

"No, Stella. No."

Green met blue and he held her tight, "Neither of them are enough. How could they be?" He captured a curl between his fingers and gave an affectionate tug.

"They're never going to be enough… because they're not you."

* * *

_A/N: Lame ending? I know. I'm sorry. Be gentle._


End file.
